Erika Langarica
|nacimiento = 21 de junio de 1991 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Locutora |nacionalidad = Mexicana |estado = Activa |facebook = ErikaLangarica21 |twitter = ErikaLangarica |instagram = erikalangarica21 |primera_aparicion = Querida gente blanca |ingreso_doblaje = 21 de julio de 2015 ( ) |demo1 = Lilac_Gamer.ogg |demo2 = Viktoriya_Ivanovna_Saga.ogg }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Erika Langarica. thumb|230px|Tributo a Erika Langarica. thumb|right|231 px|Entrevista con Julio Vélez para CinePremiere en el marco del estreno de [[En este rincón del mundo.]] Erika Langarica es una actriz de doblaje mexicano, conocida por ser la voz de Suzu Urano de la película En este rincón del mundo, Helga Pataki en la nueva película de ¡Oye, Arnold! y a Listóforo del reboot Los autos locos. Sus maestros en el doblaje fueron Esteban Siller y Luis Daniel Ramírez en la escuela del Sr. Siller. SuzuUrano ITCOTW.png|Suzu Urano de En este rincón del mundo, su personaje más conocido. LGCHopeAndreaMikaelson.png|Hope Andrea Mikaelaon en Los originales y El legado, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mia Smoak Arrow.jpg|Mia Smoak en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Helga Pataki.png|Helga Pataki en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla. I.Q. WackyRace(2017).png|Listóforo en Los autos locos (2017). Summer Camp Islandpijama.png|Pijama en Campamento de verano. CharaImage Lila.png|Lila Rossi (2ª voz) en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. PJ Masks Polisuki.png|Polisuki en PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas. Arisha-Lu SAO OS.jpg|Arisha-Lu en Sword Art Online y Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Viktoriya_Ivanovna_Saga.png|Visha Serebryakov en Saga of Tanya the Evil y Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie. Kuma.png|Piers en Sylvanian Families. Kaela Yoshinaga (B-TB).png|Kaela Yoshinaga en B: The Beginning. Re=L Rayford (AROBMI).jpg|Re=L Rayford en Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor. Lilac (GER).jpg|Lilac en Gamer en rehabilitación. BluebellUnoa VioletEvergarden.png|Bluebell Unoa en Violet Evergarden. Kicha ChildrenOfTheWhales.png|Kicha en Children of the Whales. Acerola (Anime).jpg|Acerola en Pokémon Sun & Moon. Minori MP100.png|Minori Asagiri en Mob Psycho 100. Re.zero Anastasia Hoshin.png|Anastasia Hoshin en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Misao Amari (F-ELE).jpg|Misao Amari en Fate/Extra Last Encore. Lizzie (COAIC).jpg|Lizzie en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Ethan Barklem (TAMB).jpg|Ethan Barklem en The Ancient Magus' Bride. Ende (L7PC).jpg|Ende en Los siete pecados capitales. Penny SPF18.jpg|Penny Cooper en SPF-18. Chiara Baby(TV).jpg|Chiara Altieri en Baby. TallGirl-Harper.png|Harper Kreyman en A mi altura. RiverdaleMidge.png|Midge Klump en Riverdale. Imogen_TBOMT.png|Imogen en El club de las cosas mágicas. Tanya Sex Edu.png|Tanya en Sex Education. Ruby TWD.png|Ruby en The Walking Dead: The Final Season. Filmografia Películas * La hora de tu muerte - Rachel (Lana McKissack) * Noelle - Noelle Kringle (Anna Kendrick) * La nueva Cenicienta: Un deseo de Navidad - Skylar (Maddie Phillips) * Dumplin - Millie Michalchuk (Maddie Baillio) * Status Update: Actualiza tu universo - Cassie Watts * Nada que perder - Ester Bezerra (joven) * Benji (2018) - Frankie * Io sono Gaetano - Maria (Lorenza Indovina) (2016) * SPF-18 - Penny Cooper (Carson Meyer) * The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Ella misma (Kristen Bell) * Lady Bird - Christine 'Lady Bird' McPherson (Saoirse Ronan) * The Hollow: El espíritu de la tormenta - Jill (Laine MacNeil) * Solid State - Reportera Ingles (Louis Beckett) * Querida gente blanca - Voces adicionales * Pinocho - Voces adicionales * Mike y Dave, los busca novias - Voces adicionales * Indignation - Voces adicionales * Coin Heist - Voces adicionales * Sin filtro - Voces adicionales * Daphne & Vilma - Voces adicionales * Bumblebee - Voces adicionales * Pedro, el afortunado - Voces adicionales * Los despiadados - Voces adicionales * Dora y la ciudad perdida - Voces adicionales * Proyecto Géminis - Voces adicionales Series de TV Katherine McNamara * Flecha - Mia Smoak * Supergirl - Mia Smoak * Batwoman - Mia Smoak * Flash - Mia Smoak * Leyendas del mañana - Mia Smoak * Crisis en tierras infinitas - Mia Smoak Danielle Rose Russell * El legado - Hope Mikaelson * Los originales - Hope Mikaelson Otros * Juacas - Nanda * El club de las cosas mágicas - Imogen * Baby - Chiara Altieri * Riverdale - Midge Klump * Sex Education - Tanya * Las Horas De Mi Vida - Megumi Hongo * Tú, yo y ella - Isabelle "Izzy" Silva (Priscilla Faia) * Damien - Claudia * Lab Rats - Voces adicionales * El mundo de Riley - Voces adicionales * Agente K.C. - Voces adicionales * American Crime Story - Voces adicionales * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Voces adicionales (Disney/Marvel) * Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año - Voces adicionales Especiales de TV * Crisis en tierras infinitas - Mia Smoak (Katherine McNamara) * Riverdale: Una noche para recordar - Midge Klump Reality shows * La Búsqueda del Diseñador Estrella - Britany Simon (2012) Series animadas * Los autos locos (2017) - Listóforo * Campamento de verano - Pijama * Llama llama - Euclid * Screechers Wild - Ann * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Lila Rossi (Temp. 2-) * Love, Death & Robots - Mujer * ¡YooHoo al rescate! - Lora * El príncipe Dragón - Tiadrin * PJ Masks: Héroes en pijamas - Polisuki * Infinity Nado - Cecilia * The Loud House - Voces adicionales * Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Voces adicionales * Regal Academy - Voces adicionales * Spider-Man de Marvel - Voces adicionales * Mysticons - Voces adicionales * Grandes héroes: La serie - Voces adicionales * (Des)encanto - Voces adicionales Anime * Sword Art Online - Alicia Rue * Los siete pecados capitales - Ende * Pokémon Sun & Moon - Acerola * B: The Beginning - Kaela Yoshinaga * Children of the Whales - Kicha * Violet Evergarden - Bluebell Unoa * Fate/Extra Last Encore - Misao Amari * Saga of Tanya the Evil - Viktoriya Ivanovna "Visha" Serebryakov * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Anastasia Hoshin * Sylvanian Families - Piers * The Ancient Magus' Bride - Ethan Barklem * Gamer en rehabilitación - Lilac * KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! - Komekko * Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor - Re=L Rayford * Mob Psycho 100 - Minori Asagiri * Cannon Busters - 1337 * Cagaster of an Insect Cage - Lizzie * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Voces adicionales * One-Punch Man - Voces adicionales * Fate/Apocrypha - Voces adicionales * Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Voces adicionales * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Voces adicionales * Mob Psycho 100 - Voces adicionales * Bungō Stray Dogs - Voces adicionales * Hi Score Girl - Voces adicionales * La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san - Voces adicionales Películas de anime * En este rincón del mundo - Suzu Urano * Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Arisha-Lu * Mazinger Z: Infinity - Mazin Girl (Rubia) * Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie - Viktoriya Ivanovna "Visha" Serebryakov * Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla - Voces adicionales * Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos - Voces adicionales * El niño y la bestia - Voces adicionales Películas animadas * ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla - Helga Pataki * El Grinch - Quien esposa * Pachamama - Voces adicionales * Día de muertos - Voces adicionales * La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos - Voces adicionales Videojuegos * The Walking Dead: The Final Season - Ruby * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua *LAS Dubbing *Caaliope Dubbing & Distribution *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Candiani Taxqueña *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (desde 2018) *Diseño en Audio *Distrito Music *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías *Globo *IDF *Jarpa Studio (desde 2018) *Lola MX *Labo *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *SIGE Produciendo *Sysdub Enlaces Externos * Referencias * Facebook de ArcadeMediaMX Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje independientes